The Day I Delclared My Reign As Seto Kaiba
by Shishu
Summary: Well, the title basically sums it up. One day I delcared my reign as Seto Kaiba, and well, some people, specifically the ones I named other characters, weren't too happy..... Based on a true experience! Chapter 2 up!
1. It's gym time, and I have a cool idea!

shishu: Hello peoples! Shishu here with a fanfic about the day I declared my reign as Seto Kaiba. Which is why that is the title of the story...  
  
Random sarcastic person: -_- Duh......  
  
Redbobo: And it is based on a true experience. Except several moments are greatly exaggerated because in real life shishu would not be that crazy since she knows she'd get in so much trouble.  
  
shishu: Of course I'm not! ^_^ I'd never rant like I do in my fanfics at school!  
  
*she obviously does*  
  
Redbobo: -_-' Liar.....  
  
shishu: ^_^; Wh-what're you talking about?  
  
RBB: Remember when you almost got us both sent to the principle because ya wouldn't hand over your cheap Kai Burger King action figure? *insert flashback here, use your imagination -o- waaaaaaaaaaaay to lazy*  
  
shishu: Oh yeah..  
  
RBB: And then when you were asking everybody, "When the snow melts what does it become?" and then when they said water, you yelled in their face "NO, IT BECOMES SPRING!!!"  
  
shishu: U O U Well, it does.  
  
RBB: And the time when you brought your Dranzer launcher in and told, no YELLED IN EVERYBODY'S FACE *exhibits that type of behavior* to fear it?  
  
shishu: But nobody respects my Kai-ditty! T_T Woe is me... AH! Enough of flashbacks! Do the disclaimer!  
  
RBB: *not wanting to do disclaimer* But what about the disclaimer rules?  
  
shishu: Those do not apply to this fanfic! I'm not a Seto fangirl.  
  
fluffy: *pops out of nowhere and lands on RBB* BUT I AM! Well, sorta... I drew the best picture of him eva!  
  
shishu: o_o *semi freaked out* Ack! Where'd you come from?  
  
RBB: Gmmmth hlll fffme! Eh cnnnt bret! (translation: Get the hell offa me! I can't breath!)  
  
fluffy: I dunno.... but I'll do the disclaimer! Shishu does not own Yu-Gi- Oh, Beyblade V-Force, or even the name Redbobo.  
  
RBB: I cattttedtttt mmmmslf! (translation: I created myself!)  
  
shishu: -_-'  
  
fluffy: But she does own all the names did create! All deh other names are of the kids from owr school. Unless shishu decided to give them an alias for specific reasons. Like my name ^_^ And the idea belongs to her as well. Bye bye! *disappears*  
  
RBB: o_O *from lack of breathing* She is so weird sometimes...  
  
shishu: Look who's talking -_-  
  
RBB: On with da ficcy!  
  
shishu: MY FRIGGIN' LINE!  
  
RBB: Oh well! :P  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Some people keep their anime attitudes online away from normal people who could never understand the beauty of a frying pain being bashed on somebody's head, or the value of kawaii bishi like Kai. Yes, it's okay to talk with your friends, but there is standard you must go by in the real world. But not me; I don't think I ever go by those standards. I never know when to quit. Everybody in the sixth grade, and many that are in second and fifth, know that I love anime, and I have an unnatural obsession with Kai Hiwatari. I've yelled, ranted, and whined for my bishi more than a few times, and several people tease my for it...  
  
Despite all that, I keep it going, and as long as I got my buddies to support me, I'm comfortable with what I do. Still, that doesn't mean it won't get me in trouble. This experience involved my infamous "I'm an anime character, and you can't do anything about it" mode. Last time I went into that mode I thought I was Trunks for at least a month...... Luckily this one only lasted day. Still, I was trying to be an exact opposite of my, well, "social" personality. That part of me is mostly for when I'm with my type of people. Like my good buddy fluffy!  
  
I'm a person who's big on friendship, but if you EVER compare me to Tea, you WILL feel my wrath. It's just something I picked up from watching so much anime. My inner self is almost identical to Seto Kaiba, but it's hard for me to release that part of me, seeing as I could never abandon my loyal friends and I have an older sister whom I hate. But maybe that's still pretty Setoish...  
  
It all started when I was talking with my good friend RBB. He's not very much inclined to watching to watching the new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh, but there is one character he took a liking too.  
  
"I'd like to have the same name as an evil genius like Noah! Can you call me Noah from now own?" He pleaded to me as we were waiting on the stairs to go in the upstairs gym.  
  
"What?! You gotta be kidding! He's so evil... didn't you see what he did to Seto? It was so freakin' sad!" I yelled at him. It probably would've ended up in waterfall tears if it was an anime. But it gave me an idea for what this boring, normal, school day should become. "Alright, FINE! But don't come crying to me if somebody wants me call them Seto Kaiba." "Noah" [A/N: I'll be calling him that for the rest of the story. In fact, as soon as I give any person a name, I will try to call them that for the rest story] was overjoyed at this, and was now trying to impersonate him.  
  
"You have no idea what I have in store for you Seto!" Noah said in very bad, and squeaky voiced impression of the green-haired boy himself.  
  
"I could care less," a small voice in my head responded. I ignored it for the time being, rolled my eyes at Noah instead, and went inside for gym.  
  
Of course, this wasn't the point in time where I had the BORING gym teacher who's been making kids do the same exercises and play volleyball in the downstairs gym for the past thirty years, so it was going to be reasonably fun. But, it was an upstairs day, which meant exercises, alas I am terribly weak, but there was less running and a more likely chance to play my favorite game; Boxball  
  
Anyways, for today, we were in a group of eight people, and there were three areas we had to change to every 20 minutes. For my group, we were playing Boxball first. We set up two games of four, but there was only one real opponent I had in this game, Harry. It's not like I glare at him with all my might. I did try, but at my school, nobody takes a glare seriously. You can already see how I'm too successful at being Seto Kaiba.  
  
While I was playing, I noticed at the other game Noah and The_loud_mouth_laugher were arguing. For a split second, Noah actually looked like Noah, while TLML looked like Joey yelling at him through clenched, sharp, teeth.  
  
"Shishu, serve the ball already!" Harry urged, as I snapped back to reality. But then as I was serving, I looked at Harry's eyes and he somehow looked just like Yugi... not Yami, but Yugi. He could never look like Yami!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next we played was basketball, which is a game I pretty much suck at. Not as much as other games, but let's just say I through the ball up a little too high sometimes, pass the ball a little to hard, and I think I've fouled people several times in one game. It's hard to remember.  
  
So, while we heading the about five feet to the basketball court, Noah told TLML was calling one of the girls Mariam so him and the other two on his team were calling TLML Adam. As Noah was laughing, I got a weird picture of the girl Noah labeled Mariam with purple hair. Adam Sessler didn't exactly come to mind when I thought of TLML, but another insulting name would be better.  
  
"Dunga! We should call him Dunga!" I suggested happily after going into my 'smart' thinking mode for about 5 seconds. Noah just looked at me with a face that said he's probably thinking, "You are waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too obsessed with anime and relate all of the world to it too." He gives me that look quite a lot.  
  
Well, we started playing, and I kept saying stuff like, "Hi Dunga!" or, "Kai can kick your but soooooooooooo badly, Dunga," to TLML. And, Noah kept rolling his eyes at me, which can really tick me off. So, I started yelling at him every time he made a bad move, "What, too busy being an evil genius," or "Trying to make people abide by your insane and crazy rules?!?!" You get the picture.  
  
Finally, I could tell Noah was pissed off at me as well. He told me I should try to figure out other people's characters. My red-haired, not green-haired friend was of course joking, but I took what he said seriously.  
  
"I shall declare myself Seto Kaiba!" I stated. But, the basketball game had already restarted and the girl I was guarding, Lara, was aiming for a basket. She got it, and TLML was laughing his horrible laugh because my stupidity. "And TLML shall be Joey Wheeler. The dork......"  
  
Soon, I found myself yelling at Noah, "You'll never get away with this!" but so that he could only hear, and I wouldn't get strange looks. Despite my efforts, Harry gave me a strange look, and suddenly he looked like Yugi again.  
  
"Shishu, what are you doing? We've got to play–" but I glared at him, and cut him off by saying, "Cut the crap about teamwork. I work alone." This of course, caused everybody to stare at me, with the exception of Noah who was trying to keep his laughter in, while I blushed violently.  
  
But TLML was soon cracking up, and I refocused my glare onto him. "Shut up, you stupid mutt," I snapped at him. He got angry, in the exact type of way Joey would. This made me smile, but I frowned when he finished by saying, "I'm gonna tell on you if you call me that again!" I sighed, and said to myself, "Telling on people is for weaklings."  
  
We started playing again, and I then I was trying to figure out whose character some other people were. I looked at how the game was going, and was mostly figuring it out around the factors that RBB is Noah, Harry is Yugi, and TLML was Joey. TLML was perfect for the most part in my perspective at least. There was no Mai or Serenity in sight, but he does have one close friend and that was who Tristan was. But I knew Noah would be reluctant to passing to him in the first place.  
  
Then I noticed that Lara, whom I was guarding, was passing to Noah. She happened to be passing to him the most. That wouldn't be that much anyway, though, she still seemed perfect for Mokuba under Noah's control, as specific as that might seem. I tried figuring like that with the people on my team, and realized Rachel had been passing to Yugi, a.k.a Harry, for most of the game. The rest didn't really work out, but I still labeled her as Tea. Oh Ra, this was gonna be a long day.  
  
It's too bad that Tea doesn't have some kind "best friend for life," like with Joey and Tristan, since Rachel was talking to her good friend Zoe 24/7. Normally, I'll just be annoyed, but today I was Seto Kaiba and that meant I had to take action! Alas, I was still shishu, which meant I have absolutely no power in my grade.  
  
"Will you stop chatting, and let us get on with the game already," I yelled at them when Wheeler had scored a basket, which had annoyed me enough because of his silly little victory dance (yes, very Joey like indeed), and those girls figured they could just walk off and chat. But, as I said before, I have no power in my grade and they gave me a strange look and walked off laughing. "  
  
"This is why I never revealed myself to be like Seto Kaiba." I was distressed by my realization, but nonetheless I was determined to prevail in my quest to act like the dominant CEO of KaibaCorp. Unfortunately, about 3 % percent of my grade knows who he is.  
  
After basketball was finished, the next my group had to play was kickball. Yes, kickball with four on four. Very laid back as you can see. I really was sucking at this game. Another fault of trying to be Seto Kaiba. At least I'm cool in a, um, stealthy kind of way. This one time, I was stuck on describing everything as stealthy for about month. Oh wait, that's another story; it's just about the way my brain works. MOVING ON!  
  
"I will have my revenge, you scum of the earth!" Noah was pitching. He threw the ball, and kicked as hard as I could. As hard as that might be, I still have terrible aim, and I missed the ball. Noah then started cracking up, and his laughter started to sound evil. I glared, and he stopped suddenly, then blinked, realizing that I was now going over the edge with my "I'm an anime character and you can't do anything about it mode," I told him about. I most certainly was.  
  
Well, with the game of kickball we were playing, it's one strike and you're out, but there are no fouls. That had apparently been the third out. So my team of Yugi, Tea, and person who could not be declared a Yu-Gi-Oh character by yours truly, headed for the field, if you would call one third of the gym that, and I decided to take my 'reign' as third base. I was standing there, focused on all targets that dare approach my base. "I'll crush anyone who dares stand in my way, using any and all tactics necessary!" I said in my head.  
  
Joey was approaching my base. He stood there, waiting for the next pitch. "Stupid dog," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Look, why don't we just make a truce?" Joey suggested, no PLEADED.  
  
"I would never make a truce with a loser like you. I am in all ways a superior being. You are, are just a weak little puppy dog," I responded in my attempt of a cold Kaiba-like voice. It sounded more like a sadistic old guy who wanted to take over the world. "Besides, I've declared myself Seto Kaiba and you are Joey Wheeler. Simple as that." Obviously TLML didn't understand the last part, so just took the first part as a normal insult, and didn't consider the fact that he's supposed to just blow up in my face, while I smirk and say 'Hn.'  
  
This version of Joey did respond with anger like the real one did, but along with not having a younger sister he cared dearly about (he does have an older he talks about all the time) or girlfriend, there was another fault in TLML being Joey; he couldn't actually stand up for himself. Sure, it would've been more of an advantage if he saw me as a smart, heartless, and powerful person. But nooooooooo, he just went whining to the teacher, and I got in trouble.  
  
"Shishu, why did you call TLML a stupid mutt?" My gym teacher asked.  
  
"Because he is," I responded in a whinyish voice that still had a calm tone, which made be sound a bit more like the elder Kaiba. Yet again, I haven't got the power like the CEO does, so I ended up sitting out because of my 'fresh talk.' I could care less though, seeing as  
  
A: I was supposed to be acting like that in the first place  
  
B: I'll take any good reason not to play a game in gym. I'd much rather concentrate on thinking of more important matters.  
  
Well, at least I have one built-in Kaiba quality. But already being a loner plus the fact I'm acing a bad ass anime character, meant more than just not playing the rest of kickball in gym. Much more................ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
shishu: So, how did you like the first chappie, huh?  
  
RBB: Does my laughing really sound kind of evil?  
  
shishu: Yes! It's evil in the high-pitched way.  
  
RBB: Really? Oh, I didn't really know...  
  
shishu: -_-' Well, anyways, I was planning on it being a one-shot fic, but I realized it would've been too long for one chapter. So, if I get enough encouraging reviews, I'll write up all the other stuff that happens! It's probably gonna be about seven chapters if I ever finish.  
  
SMS: Which is probably never.  
  
shishu: Hey, should you have appeared out of nowhere like fluffy did?  
  
SMS: Nah, my style is moreso graceful.  
  
shishu: -_- Oh, so you decide to be like that with fanfics, and not animes?  
  
SMS: I'm crazy in fanfiction! Just a little less than you.  
  
shishu: I still think Tohru's selfless and not an airhead.  
  
SMS: Airhead.  
  
shishu: Selfless!  
  
SMS: Airhead!  
  
shishu: Selfless!  
  
SMS: AIR–  
  
shishu: Wait, these are ending authoress notes! We can continue our argument another time! I, along with many others don't like reading ten million lines of argument *cough, cough* Poke' Duel Monsters *cough*  
  
RBB: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? I don't get it.  
  
shishu: U_U' Gah, nevermind. Ummm......... Ja ne for now! 


	2. My actions of being Seto have sent me to...

shishu: Hello again! Sorry I hadn't updated for so long. ^o^' I was trying to remember what happened. I am thankful for my, uh, one review from Death T-2. I just wanna say, that I'm not taking Seto away from you. I'd just feel pretty guilty. The reason I wrote this fanfic is because I did declare my reign as Seto Kaiba once. Besides, I already have my Kawaii Kai *huggles imaginary Kai plushie*  
  
RBB: ???? There's nothing there....  
  
shishu: *ignores him* Anyway, you might expect my friend fluffy to take him though. I just got her hooked on Japanese YGO and Seto and Jonnouchi are her favorites. But you better not Jou mixed up with Joey.  
  
RBB: -_- I've never see Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh, because I don't want to get arrested for using Kazaa.  
  
shishu: _ THE VIDEO MATERIAL IS NOT ILLEGAL! *bashes RBB with frying pan of doom* And speaking of that, does your penname have ANYTHING to do with Project Death T mentioned in the manga. I read Shonen Jump, so I was just wondering.  
  
SMS: CALL ME KAGURA, CUZ I LOVE KYO-KYO!!!  
  
shishu: -.- She is now obsessed with Kyo.... woe is me. Anyways, do the disclaimer, SMS!  
  
SMS: Shishu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the name Redbobo, or my name, Shadowmisstress a.k.a SMS. She does own the names she created, and the ones not created are the kids from her school. And Kyo is cool, while Tohru's an airhead! :P  
  
shishu: SELFLESS!  
  
SMS: AIRHEAD!  
  
RBB: Um, the fanfic shall continue with chapter 2!  
  
shishu: I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! *whacks him again*  
  
RBB: Ow, :'( That hurts!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gym was over and it was time for Social Studies. We were learning about robber barons at the time, and today we were supposed to see a film about the Vanderbilts. Not that you really would care.... Bet you don't even know what robber barons are!  
  
Well, now I figure is a good time to explain the schedule system. There are three homerooms; math, social studies, and language arts. All the other teachers for classes like science and lunch (yes, we DO have a lunch teacher) are of course still apparent. So when each homeroom has another subject, we switch homerooms. And my homeroom is math. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to numbery. But you could probably care less..... Unless you want my story to be confusing to you! Oh, nevermind.  
  
So anyways, I head toward social studies, my binder in toe, when I spotted Noah with my other buddy Nintendo_Gamer64 (they're both in the social studies homeroom). It was time to get /i in on my little game.  
  
"Hey Noah," I called slyly to my red-headed, not green-headed friend. "Didja tell NG64 'bout muh 'declaration?'" This caused Noah to smack his forehead, while a puzzled NG64 stared at my little smirk.  
  
"She declared herself to be Kaiba," he mumbled embarrassingly, "and I get to be Noah." NG64 also smacked his forehead. But instead of huffing off like I would usually do, I went into my 'smart thinking mode' and tried to think of his YGO character. I was thinking of changing one of my already decided characters...  
  
"Yugi!" I called to my other friend in my slightly better, yet still sounding like a sadistic old man, but very cliché, Kaiba voice. I could totally tell he didn't want to be involved, but he really fits the spikey- haired kid quite nicely. Why, you ask? Here are my reasons:  
  
He's good at mastering games He's got someone to protect He's got all that idealistic and ethical crap all up in his head He's got a girl he won't admit he likes––no wait, fantasy reason, damn.... He has, um, semi-loyal friends He can be a different person when angry He's short He's the only person besides the person who will later be named Tristan that would be friends with Matt/Joey  
Well, I figure those were enough good reasons. But, obviously my friend  
did not want to be a part of this. Still, I will refer to him as Yugi for the rest of the story.  
  
"I will defeat you! Boy, did that sound lame." The last part was a mental note, for if I were an anime character, I would've sweatdropped right there. I quickly headed to the social studies classroom, leaving Noah and Yugi snickering at me, then went into conversation about FFTA. God, they talk about that too much. Least they're not talking about the Pokemon games. But then again, Tucker isn't here anymore so–oops, off topic.  
  
While I was walking in, I muttered, "Dog," to Joey, and he did glare. Finally, he's acting like the blonde dude!  
  
So, I sat down in my seat with the other people at my table. Enter more Kaiba-like behavior; I wasn't talking to anyone, I think this one girl at my table was freaked out by a glare I had, and crossed my fingers and put them under my chin, my arms in a diagonal position. Sound confusing? You know, the thing Kaiba always does when he's talking, listening, or doing something waaaaaaaaaaaay cool/important? Gah, nevermind.  
  
The social studies teacher popped the video in the VCR. At the start of the video, they talked about how Cornelius Vanderbilt was mean to his children. I know it's not exactly like Seto, but I instantly thought of Gozaburo, and did the lower-lip shaking thingie. Luckily no one saw, and I quickly regained myself. Well, the rest of class was the movie, which is unimportant, so we'll skip on ahead to language arts.  
  
For L.A., we were supposed to have our family story. Well, I had mine, but the story was of shishu's great-grandmother, not anything about Seto Kaiba. I was hoping not to get picked to read, my Seto self was starting to take over, but unfortunately, I was picked.  
  
"I don't have my story, or any other family story anyway," I told my L.A. teacher coldly. She frowned, and obviously didn't respect me as the president and owner of KaibaCorp. I quickly retailiated and then told her, "Well, I guess I could tell one." I went into my thinking position. "Maybe Noah tricking Mokuba and me trying to save him counted, since we're all brothers," I thought as if I was Seto to some extent. "But, it was supposed to be a celebration. Gozaburo adopting me? No, Mokuba didn't think that was a celebration. Aha! Mokuba's 10th birthday. I don't need to celebrate mine." So, I began to tell in my improved Kaiba voice about Mokuba's 10th birthday.  
  
Everybody, and I mean EVERYBODY, was staring at me. For one thing, nobody in my class has a clue what the hell KaibaCorp is. And my teacher, Mrs. B, didn't especially. And just about everybody there knew that either, A. I have one sister named Julia, B. I have parents, BIOLOGICAL parentS and don't run my own company, or C. I don't have a brother, let alone a brother Mokuba. And everybody in the room knew that it couldn't have been two years ago if I was the older sibling because I'm 12 now, and was 10 two years ago.  
  
"And that's probably the only happy family occasion I can think of, seeing as Mokuba is my only real family that's alive." After this everybody was laughing at me, saying things like "Is that from Dragon Ball Z?" or "You're too obsessed with anime!" Gah, I hate all those people.  
  
But Mrs. B, she's nice, funny, and sarcastic but if you didn't do your homework right, god you're in trouble. Luckily, we don't have detention, though my teacher was very close to sending me to the principal. Well, when she told me not to "joke around" about my homework. Of course, Seto Kaiba does not like threats and has power over his school so he'll often talk fresh to his teacher. As myself, he still doesn't like threats and will still talk fresh to teachers, except I do not have any power over anything in the school whatsoever. So, I told my teacher that there are more important things than doing homework, for instance mocking Wheeler (I cocked my head in TLML's direction, and he blushed, making my teacher angrier), and I could care less about this damned school anyway. One-way ticket to the principal's office.  
  
I walked out of the room casually, smirking, and thinking that I would get to miss language arts and have some peace and quiet. Halfway there I remembered I was shishu, and smacked my forward, followed by a long sigh. Why didn't I just read my family story about my great-grandma Molly and her cooking? Seto Kaiba HAD to get out of my head, but when I reached the principal's office, he came back and I was thinking I had the power of KaibaCorp again.  
  
"Shishu, I don't see you here often, what had happened?" Ms. Principal (you know that's not her real name) asked as I walked in. I was about to respond as myself, when a certain arrogant duelist popped into my head.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba," I replied in cold, still not entirely sounding like Seto, voice. "And that hag of a language arts teacher sent me for who knows what reason." I was now talking in a sarcastic tone, and Ms. Principal was stunned at my behavior. Yeah, I'm usually a good kid. Just misunderstood and having a anger problem. Did I just admit that? Damn..... "But she did mention something about fresh talk and joking around about my homework."  
  
Now Ms. Principal's face was very solemn and annoyed. This would break any kid in a mere matter of seconds and have them crying. But not Seto Kaiba! I kept a blank poker face, matching the principal's icy stare of intimidation.  
  
"I believe I must call Mrs. B the find out what happened if you are going to be sarcastic and rude," Ms. Principal stated quite annoyed. Normally, I would go into a severe guilt trip and really cried, but remember who has taken over.  
  
She called Mrs. B's room and they talked for a little, with Ms. Principal just saying "Uh-huh," very seriously most of the time. Somewhere at the back of my head I knew I was in deep doo-doo. But, already being in circumstances I was, it was best to just act like Seto instead of regaining myself.  
  
"So, you were pretending you were some 16-year-old 'anime' character who has only a younger brother as well as an evil step-father and brother?" She asked politely, but still wanting to call my parents. I flinched at the way she said anime. I always do...  
  
"I wasn't pretending. Duh, that's the way I am. And I don't know what you're talking about anime. I am no damned cartoon!" After her remark, I was trying to keep back the urge to threaten her with KaibaCorp's power.  
  
Ignoring my response, she added "You also were talking extremely freshly to your language arts teacher about your homework. That is unacceptable at Ethical Culture School, young lady."  
  
"So?" I responded casually, ignoring the fact she said "young lady." Was I ever in for it now. Not that I already wasn't enough.  
  
"Well, Ms. Shishu, if I hear you fresh talking your teachers again, we'll be calling your parents." Something snapped, and the factor that calling my parents meant no TV, computer, and Gameboy if they could find it.  
  
I immediately turned back to my normal self, and responded fearfully, "Yes ma'am!" She told me to go, and I sped out of the principal's office to get my stuff from language arts to drop off in my homeroom and head for science. People were still snickering and giving strange looks as well as whispering when I got back. I glared, but that made them laugh more. I sighed, instantly going out of Seto mode. But while I was going back to my homeroom, I swear I heard Harry say, "Mmmmm, something smells like Yami," even though he said "Mmmmm, something smells yummy," and that made me reconsider if he really wasn't a Yugi at all. Maybe Harry was just the yaoi version.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ shishu: Well, how do ya like it so far.  
  
RBB: Is this supposed to be the exaggerated part.  
  
shishu: Um, kinda ^_^' But thing about Harry say something smells yami is true. I SWEAR KAI'S HEART I HEARD HIM SAY YAMI!  
  
RBB and SMS: -_-'  
  
RBB: Hey, where'd you come from?  
  
SMS: You know me, jumping in and out. Need to find a safe haven from all those people trying to get me in the mental hospital.  
  
RBB: o.o  
  
SMS: Wull, uh, yeah. Hi Alley!  
  
shishu: *looking around* Who are you talking to SMS?  
  
SMS: You, duh.  
  
shishu: *through clenched teeth* You know my name is shishu  
  
SMS: YEAH, BUT YER NICKNAME IS ALLEY! HA HA HA! :P  
  
shishu: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT, COLETTEY!!!!!! .\_____/.++++++  
  
SMS: .\_____/.++++++ CURLY!  
  
shishu: STINKY!  
  
SMS: CURLY!  
  
shishu: STINKY!  
  
fluffy: Shishu told me this could go on for hours.  
  
RBB: Now why are YOU here?  
  
fluffy: Running away from yaoi. All that Kurama and Hiei, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and Kai and Tyson stuff is CREEPIN' ME OUT! *shudder*  
  
fluffy, SMS, and shishu: EVIL, EVIL, YAOI COUPLES!!! T_T  
  
fluffy: You better say your line cuz people probably don't want to watch you guys bicker for like, a hundred pages.  
  
shishu: Ya. So, I'm sorry this chappie is so short. Ja ne for now! *continues fight with SMS* 


End file.
